Hamtaro adventures
by Hamtaro Sunflowers
Summary: Bichu can't come to the club house and Laura's lost her pencil case. And some ham-ham has got to fix these problems... *completed*


Summary: - Hamtaro is ready to have another adventure to rescue, solve mysteries and have fun at the clubhouse or outside the clubhouse. Laura's lost her pencil case and Bichu can't come to the clubhouse with the other ham-hams. And some ham-ham is going to do something about this. How can Bichu come when her owner is still at her room and how would Hamtaro find Laura's pencil case?  
  
Hiya Ham-hams! These are some stories of "Hamtaro"!!!! Hope you will enjoy these chapters of Hamtaro. Please have review after you finish reading the stories.  
  
Hif-hif _when the ham-hams smell or scent something Badder badder__when the ham-hams are running  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*********Morning*********  
  
"Oh no, oh no!!" Yelled Laura trying to find her pencil case.  
  
"Hamtaro, have you seen that pencil case of mine anywhere?" Asked Laura.  
  
"Hif-hif, she looks sort of ..oh ham-hams, I forgot how ya say that word." Sighed Hamtaro.  
  
"Ding Dong, ding dong!" the door-bell rang.  
  
"Laura, Conner's here and hurry up, your late for school" said Laura's mum.  
  
"See ya Hamtaro, have fun," said Laura. (Oh, that stupid pencil case.)  
  
"Finally she's going to school and got to find that pencil case," said Hamtaro.  
  
So off went Hamtaro out of his cage near Laura's bed. Hamtaro went behind her bed, through the gap of Laura's room, out of house to the roof and slides down the water pipe and on Brandy head.  
  
*Yawn*, yawned Brandy who was fast asleep.  
  
"See ya Brandy, have a good sleep," shouted Hamtaro trying to wake Brandy up.  
  
Hamtaro went straight to the clubhouse where the other hams-hams go, practically everyday.  
  
"Hey Boss, where are the other ham-hams," asked Hamtaro.  
  
"They're not here yet Hamtaro. Bad news, Bichu is in trouble, she can't come because her owner is still there," said Boss in a worried tone of voice.  
  
"Well I think she ..might.. not. .Come to.day.Boss," mumbled Hamtaro.  
  
"Yeeeeeee haaaa," shouted all the other ham-hams.  
  
Pashmina, Penelope, Howdy, Dexter, Catty, Maxwell, Sandy and Panda came all except Bichu.  
  
"Thing are just not right when Bichu's not here," sighed Boss.  
  
"We got to do something about this ham-hams," suggested Pashmina.  
  
"Chew," squeaked Penelope. "Okay ham-hams, we have to make another ham-ham, but fake, .." said Maxwell when someham-ham interrupted.  
  
"How do we do that?" protested Catty.  
  
"Err hem! Excuse me Catty, I'm still speaking. As I was saying we have to stuff straw into a fake Bichu with material and give it to Bichu. And the fake Bichu has to be realistic."Speeched Maxwell.  
  
So off went all the ham-hams, trying to find straw and material to make a fake, but realistic Bichu.All the ham-hams went to work little little buzzing bees. The whole clubhouse was full of ham-hams working.  
  
******1 minute later (World Record for making a fake Bichu)******  
  
"Oh heaven ham-hams, that was actually pretty quick to make a fake Bichu," Panda said in a tried way.  
  
"COME ON, WE HAVE TO GIVE THIS TO BICHU AND NO TIME FOR RESTES EXCEPT FOR SNOZZER!!!!!"Shouted Boss.  
  
"Okay," sighed every single ham-ham.  
  
All the ham-hams went to Bichu's house to give the fake Bichu to Bichu. And guess who gave the fake Bichu to Bichu? Yep, you got that right, Boss!  
  
"Here y.o.. u.go.Bi.Bi.. Bich.Bichu."mumbled Boss in embarrassment.  
  
"Why Thankyou Boss, it looks just marvellous and it looks just like," Bichu said cheerfully in a French accent.  
  
Boss blushed so much that he almost fainted. Bichu putted the fake Bichu in all her cage and they ran all the way back.  
  
"Badder badder badder badder badder badder badder," said the ham-hams running back to their clubhouse.  
  
"Aaahhhh! Its great to be back in the club house again." said Bichu in a delighted tone of voice.  
  
The ham-hams had played, chattered, chased, muttered, rolled, slided, and builded things. (Even blushed)  
  
All the ham-hams went back to their houses after a great day of fun. But the only thing that hasn't been solved is Laura's pencil case. Hamtaro has got to the her pencil case. So Hamtaro rush all the back home to find her pencil case, when suddenly he heard footsteps coming closer to Hamtaro.  
  
" Oh no! Somebody is coming. I got to go to find Laura's pencil case, but footsteps are coming closer. What shall I do first? I got to be wiser, go back to my cage OR find Laura's pencil case. Think Think Think Think come Hamtaro. Aaaaahah! Go back to my cage cage," said Hamtaro.  
  
Hamtaro went straight to his cage. And the door open...  
  
"Hey Hamtaro had a good day. Remember what I said I lost that pencil case of mine. Guess where it was all the time panic. .......It was in my...SCHOOL BAG all along. I am the silliest person in the whole in tire universe. God, I need a better memory." Said Laura stupidly.  
  
"It time for nighty nights for you young ham-ham. Well, good night and I hope tomorrow is going be a better adventure. Hey Hamtaro, sweet ham-ham dreams." said Laura.  
  
************ That's all Ham-hams fanfic fans. Are you all ready to read the next chapter of Hamtaro? Well you better find out what going happen in the next chapter HAMTARO. And another adventure awaits you. That's it people! What did you think?? Good, Bad??  
  
It doesn't matter as long as you review!!! PLEASE review because my little fingers are red from all that typing. But I do hope that you've enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Hamtaro Sunflowers rateers_@hotmail.com 


End file.
